Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic safety infusion catheter needle in which the steel needle is formed with a latching groove and at least one guiding rib is disposed on a lower edge of the latching groove. When pulling back the steel needle out of the sleeve, the guiding rib serves to guide the latching flange of bottom end of the sleeve, permitting the latching flange to smoothly latch with the latching groove of the steel needle so as to firmly locate and hide the needle body of the steel needle in the sleeve.
The existing infusion catheter needle employs one single injection needle for intravenous injection. As shown in FIG. 1, such catheter needle includes an infusion soft needle 100 and a steel needle 200. The needle body 200a of the steel needle 200 is passed through the needle body 100a of the soft needle 100 for hardening the soft needle body 100a, whereby the soft needle body 100a can be smoothly thrusted into the vein of a patient. After the soft needle body 100a is thrusted into the vein, the medical personnel must press the soft needle body 100a with one hand F to avoid back flow of the blood of the patient and draw the steel needle 200 backward from the soft needle 100 with the other hand. Then an infusion catheter 300 is serially connected with the soft needle 100 to complete the injection procedure. In use, the above catheter needle has some shortcomings as follows:
1. When pressing the soft needle body 100a with one hand, the medical personnel must draw the steel needle 200 from the soft needle 100 with the other hand. Moreover, the medical personnel must then connect the infusion catheter 300 with the soft needle 100. It is quite inconvenient to perform all these procedures at the same time.
2. After the steel needle 200 is drawn from the soft needle 100, the steel needle 200 is exposed outside and tends to impale the medical personnel. Therefore, the medical personnel may be infected with AIDS, hepatitis, etc. This is extremely dangerous to the medical personnel.